bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Paranormal Liberation Front
The Paranormal Liberation Front is a large, powerful Villain organization formed from the union of the League of Villains and the remnants of the Meta Liberation Army. It is led by the Grand Commander, Tomura Shigaraki. History During the end stages of the Revival Celebration, Re-Destro is defeated by Tomura Shigaraki and loses his legs as a result. Tomura's strength and newly freed soul prove to Re-Destro that he is truly liberated. Trumpet attempts to use his Incite Quirk on his followers to push them to rescue their leader, but Tomura paralyzes them in fear with just a mere glance. As Trumpet tried to wrap his mind around this, Re-Destro calls them off and concedes control of the Meta Liberation Army to his foe. Tomura agrees to merge both organizations and takes advantage of the Detnerat CEO's money. Skeptic edits all the footage of Deika City and releases a false story that boosts the ideals of free Quirk usage. Re-Destro holds a meeting underground with all his followers and introduces Tomura as the Grand Commander of the newly found Paranormal Liberation Front, preaching that Tomura is truly liberated and it is the will of Destro that he lead them. The name was meant to cast aside the "Villain" title, and was chosen by Re-Destro and Spinner. Tomura is appointed as leader and nine lieutenants are selected to lead regiments tailored to them. These leaders include the top members of the Meta Liberation Army and the elite members of the League of Villains. Strength The Paranormal Liberation Front was formed by the union of the two most powerful villain groups in the series; making it a monstrous threat capable immersible devastation The Paranormal Liberation Front's forces consist of all six prominent members of the League of Villains that ultimately prevailed in the Revival Party and members of the Meta Liberation Army who survived the battle in Deika City. Working alongside them are the former leaders of the Liberation Army, who each have exceptional abilities and influence. Under the command of the villains are all the remnants of the Liberation Army, thousands of citizens who are dedicated to Destro's will. The former bodyguard of All For One, the hidden underworld leader, Gigantomachia has also chosen to follow his master’s successor Tomura, adding an incredibly strong behemoth that wiped out a large portion of the city to their ranks. In addition, there are several Pro Heroes in their ranks, and they also have the support of All For One's Doctor behind the scenes. Hawks, the No. 2 Hero, genuinely fears that Tomura's new comrades and resources combined with the ferocity of several more High-End Nomu and believes they could contend with all of Hero Society and even possibly possess more power than all the heroes throughout the globe. The No. 1 hero Endeavor also shows shock at their numbers and resolved to train interns to have a chance at combatting them. Regiments The Paranormal Liberation Front is divided into several regiments; each regiment specializing in a different field of warfare and named after a different color. In addition each Lieutenant, has three personal Advisers; whom are considered the most capable members of each Regiment next to the Lieutenants themselves. The Advisers are in charge of various bases throughout the country of Japan and according to Hawks are stronger than the average pro hero. The known regiments are: *The Vanguard Action Tactics Regiment: Black: This regiment is under the command of Twice. *The Vanguard Action Guerilla Warfare Regiment: Violet: This regiment is under the command of Dabi and Geten. *The Vanguard Action Intelligence Regiment: Carmine: This regiment is under the command of Himiko Toga and Skeptic. **Slidin' Go is one of the three advisors for either Himiko or Skeptic. *The Vanguard Action Support Regiment: Brown: This regiment is under the command of Spinner and Mr. Compress. Known Members Trivia *The name of the organization is likely a reference to 's villainous organization; the Mutant Liberation Front. References Site Navigation it:Fronte di liberazione del paranormale pl:Paranormalny Front Wyzwolenia Category:Villain Organizations Category:Lists Category:Endeavor Agency Arc Antagonists